Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tras ser congelados, los personajes principales de los GTA despiertan en un futuro totalmente distinto y alejados de sus ciudades de origen. Parejas y humor con acción.


Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan

Trailer: (Música Loosey del Opening de Burst Angel)

Una vida puede cambiar a muchas personas, un solo hombre puede cambiar la historia, un poco de gas congelante de la criogenia, puede traer a ciertas personas al futuro.

- Ahg, Dios, ¿qué me pasó? Siento que dormí cientos de años. Se dijo CJ, mientras que abría los ojos y salió de una cápsula criogénica, donde ellos habían despertado.

- Pero, ¿qué nos pasó? Se preguntó Tommy Vercetti y de golpe sintieron una fuerte explosión que sacudió todo el complejo.

Se escondieron detrás de las cápsulas y vieron como un grupo de hombres y mujeres con extraños peinados y armados con armas que ellos no conocían irrumpían en los laboratorios y se robaban todo a punta de pistola y frente al personal que estaba allí.

- La costa está libre, vamos. Dijo Toni pero fue detenido por CJ.

- ¿Quién te nombró líder del grupo, italiano? Le preguntó el afro-americano, mientras que le agarraba de la manga de su traje de Leone.

- Nadie, además ya soy Don en la Familia Leone, eras muy importante para la Familia y nos traicionaste. Le dijo Toni, quien lo miró mal por el robo al Casino Calígula de Las Venturas en 1992.

- Oigan, si ya terminaron de discutir sobre sus peleas de parejas. ¿Podemos movernos? Preguntó Niko, quien ya estaba harto de esperar.

Sin más problemas, salieron de allí.

Y la sorpresa fue inmensa para nuestros protagonistas.

- Chicos. Les llamó Victor Vance, mientras que salían de los laboratorios.

- ¿Qué hay, Vic? Preguntó Tommy Vercetti y cuando salieron de allí, de las instalaciones, se quedaron asombrados:

- Creo que ya no estamos más en nuestra era. Dijo asombrado Claude Speed, quien dejó aún más sorprendido a sus compañeros, ya que nunca lo habían escuchado hablar antes.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es Liberty City. Señaló Johnny y vieron en un mapa de que estaban en Japón.

- ¿Qué raro? ¿No era como lo pintaban en el futuro de que tenían una era brillante? Pregunta Claude.

- Bueno, ¿has visto "Robocop"? Es casi lo mismo Chicago hoy en día como lo fue con Al Capone. Le mostró la similitud de las ciudades con crímenes.

Justo en ese momento, se escucha que alguien alerta a las autoridades y nuestros amigos son rodeados por un grupo de robos armados con armas de grueso calibre.

- _"__Atención, Criminales: Debido a su fuga del Centro de Criogenia, el Gobierno del Japón los ha catalogado como enemigos para la sociedad y según los estatutos del Código de Armas del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo, estamos autorizados a exterminarlos para garantizar la seguridad de las personas"_ Les habló uno de los policías en uno de los robots gigantes.

- ¡Agh, genial, nigga, despertamos en el futuro para que nos quieran matar! ¡Me hubiera quedado en Los Santos! Gritó CJ molesto por la "bienvenida" que les estaban dando.

- _¿Unas palabras antes de morir?_ Preguntó otro de los oficiales, mientras que cargaban las armas y en ese momento, Claude les hizo su señal obscena con el dedo,

- ¡Larga vida a la Familia Leone! Gritó Toni.

- ¡Lois! Gritó Victor por su novia asesinada por los Hermanos Méndez.

- Nadie jode a Tommy Vercetti. Añadió Tommy a sus últimas palabras.

- Grove Street for life. Dijo CJ, mientras que hacía el saludo de su banda.

- Por las Triadas de Liberty. Dijo Huang Lee, mientras que Toni lo miraba con la vena a punto de explotarle en la cabeza al mejor estilo anime.

- ¡God bless this City! Gritó Niko como cuando se enfrentó a Dimitri Rascalov para liberar a su primo Roman.

- ¡Nadie se mete con The Lost MC! Les amenazó Johnny con los puños cerrados.

- No te metas con LF. Añadió finalmente Luís como las últimas palabras de ellos.

Pero tendrán su suerte de lado.

En ese momento, una fuerte explosión daña a los robots que estaban por cargar contra ellos, en medio del humo y el pánico de la gente, los buscados escapan de allí corriendo, mientras que llegaban a unos callejones, esperaron a que terminaran de perseguirlos.

- Eso estuvo tripiante. Dijo Huang Lee, mientras que CJ estaba a punto de darle una golpiza por robarle su frase.

- Lo vuelves a decir y serás el primero en morir misteriosamente. Le amenazó el pandillero, mientras que le amenazaba con el puño.

- Lo que tú digas, _nigga._ Le respondió Lee con un gesto sarcástico en su mirada.

Nuestros amigos vivirán una serie de aventuras y esta será la más grande de todas.

- ¿Quién será el que disparó esa arma? Se preguntó Tommy Vercetti y justo vieron a una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.

- ¿_El_ que disparó contra los robots? La respuesta es la que disparó. Dijo aquella chica y todos se dieron la vuelta, a Claude casi le da un infarto al ver una dama tan hermosa en esas calles, cosa que él pertenecía a las de Liberty City.

- Encantado. Se presentó Claude, mientras que hacía una reverencia y causaba una pequeña risa de la chica.

- Jaja, son muy graciosos, vengan con nosotras, estarán a salvo, tienen potencial para trabajar para mi grupo. Les dijo la chica, mientras que la seguían.

¿Qué les deparara a nuestros amigos en el Japón del Futuro? ¿Qué parejas habrá?

No se pierdan de esta divertida historia plagada de comedia, aventuras y romances.

Manden sus Reviews y comenten sí les gustó.

Antes de finalizar, yo MontanaHatsune92, no soy dueño ni de los personajes del GTA ni de Burst Angel.

Los personajes de los GTA pertenecen a Rockstar Games y Rockstar North y Burst Angel pertenece a Koichi Ohata.

Espero que les guste y paz.

Fin del trailer.


End file.
